1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may be equipped with a stainless steel plate for supporting a display panel inside the display device. The stainless steel plate may contact, on a front surface thereof, a rear surface of the display panel and may protect the display panel or other parts of the display device from external impact.
A PCB with various electronic parts mounted thereon and a battery may be provided at the rear of the stainless steel plate. For example, the stainless steel plate may also separate the electronic parts and the battery.
A mold or a stainless steel member may be bonded to the rear of the stainless steel plate through partial welding.